Kyanite the wolf
Summary Story as a young boy kyanite was training to be the one of the greatest warriors of his universe.at the age of 15 his skills were put to the test by the a great martial artist, son goku. goku and kyanite did battle at going full power right off the box, kyanite using the clone of the two tailed beast and his zero force energy. during there first battle kyanite lost, but kyanite and son goku became friends from that day forward, he then met the hokage of the hidden leaf village who taught him how to harness his chakra of his tailed beasts. his zero power also increased with each hero he trained under, he trained under krillen and tien in the art of ki manipulation he also picked up a few tricks from goku. Personality kind and caring for family and friends, and a force to be reckened with when fighting. Powers and Stats Tier: Name: kyanite the wolf Origin: OC Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: wolf Powers and Abilities: zero force(his equivalent to godly ki), ki manipulation, chakra control, tailed beast chakra Attack Potency: moon buster: he once blew up a moon to stop a rampagin great ape, and this moon was twice the size of earth, the planet the moon orbited was even bigger. Speed: super sonic: dodged mutpile strikes form goku and naruto and was able to keep up with sonic in a race Lifting Strength: class 24" lifted a pick up truck and through it into a building" Striking Strength: Class pg: one demolished a mountian using his zero rasgen attack Durability: moon level: was knocked across the entire united states, and got back up more pissed off then hurt, he also survied being punched to the moon and flew back. Stamina: very high ( fought against an army of metal sonic copies, and was able to fight them all off for a full week. Range: moon level: was able to shoot a kamehame to the moon Standard Equipment:'his trench coat, and clothing " kyanite perfers to be in his standered outfit when fighting, it allows him to move much faster that way. 'Intelligence: medium Weaknesses: people who can match his durbilty and staimina, and people who can match him in combat for a long period of time Notable Attacks/Techniques: zero rasgen" a rasgen that has the striking power to destory two mountian in a row" zero kamehameha" a kamehame blast that can, blow up two earth moon, and can match the sphere of destruction." zero punch" this punch can deliver a blow so powerful, it will blow anything it hits across the world and back. zero levels 1 to 10 "each level is strong in its own way, zero level one is a strong as super sayian god, level two is as strong as super sayian blue and rose, level 3 is one merged zamsu and blue vegito level, level 4 is a strong as two grand priests, level 5 is as strong as berus and champa fused together, level 6 is semi omni guard level, level 7 is omni guard level, level 8 is multi verse buster, 9 is semi omni king, and 10 is omni king but can kill him if he uses it to long Feats * beat sonic in a race * matched goku when he was 15 * beat all the hidden leafs strongest fighters. * blew up a moon twice the size of earth * fought an army of metal sonics for a full week with out stopping. * beat shadic at his final form while only using zero force level 1 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5